Kraang Capture
by Anna daughter of Percabeth
Summary: The Kraang are trying to create a new portal! The turtles try to stop them, but two of them get captured. Will they fare until they're rescued? Or will it be too late? My first fanfic, hope you like! Rated T just in case. A little Apritello, Mikey mischief, and fluff. Takes place sometime after "The Wrath of Tiger Claw."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dr. Prankenstein and the Portal**

**Hey guys!**

**First Fanfic ever so don't hate**

**I got this idea from another fanfiction I read, and wanted to see what it would be like if I added a little of my sparkles and imagination to the story (thanks, writer0824).**

**Takes place after The Wrath of Tiger Claw**

**Hope you like! Please review so I find ways to improve!**

**Sorry if there are short chapters!**

**I'm pretty sure there will only be 8 of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own tmnt, but if I did, I would make Apritello happen!**

* * *

The day started as normal as it gets for a family composed of mutants.

"Donnie, what are you doing?" April asked as she walked into the lair. Surprisingly, the intelligent turtle wasn't cooped up in his lab.

"I'm looking for mutagen," he replied, "I'm sure I had a can somewhere in here…"

April raised an eyebrow. He probably had some new invention or plan thought up. "Why do you need mutagen?" she asked.

"I need to make more retro mutagen. There are still so many mutants running around." Yep. Always trying to find a way to make things better. That sounded the Donnie she knew. Leo walked in at the sound of April's voice.

"Hey April," he said. "Haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, lots of deadlines and tests in school lately." Leonardo. He was like a bigger brother to April. He was always looking out for his family.

Running into the room, Mikey yelled,

"HELP!" He screamed and started running. Raph stormed into the room, looking like he had either gotten in a severe paintball war or decided to be an artist. They all groaned. Last time Mikey pranked Raph, he ended up with a sprained arm, a busted lip, and a black eye.

"What'd he do this time?" Leo teased. Even if he looked out for everyone, he was still a teenager.

"I woke up, turned over to get a drink of water, and then there was paint EVERYWHERE," he grumbled. Raphael must've been in a good mood. Usually he would just ignore the question and tackle Mikey.

"HAHA! Dr. Prankenstein strikes again, this time with the party cup prank!" Michaelangelo said, poking his head out from the other room. And then there was the fun-loving, annoying little brother, Mikey. Although he wasn't very smart, he was adorable sometimes. While everyone simultaneously facepalmed, Raph chased Mikey around the lair.

"Anyway," April continued, "I saw a video on the website I made. It seems the Kraang have been building another portal." Everyone (except Raph and Mikey) scrambled to watch as April pulled up a video of the Kraang testing out a portal.

"This video was taken through the window of someone's apartment, at the same level as the TCRI building," April explained. So far, the portal didn't seem to be working.

"We need to check it out, before they get it to work. April, we need you to stay here to give us the exact location of the portal. Donnie, you'll come with me to destroy the portal. We'll let Raph and Mikey destroy the blueprint. Apparently, they're keeping it in a secluded part of TCRI where no Kraang are usually around," Leo ordered. He didn't need to elaborate. He wanted to keep Mikey out of harm's way.

"Knowing Mikey, and Raph, they'll have it taken care of in no time," Donnie said, and they all cracked up, as the two were still chasing each other around the lair, Mikey yelling, and Raph shouting threats to the orange-masked turtle.

* * *

**Was it good? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for no update! I am really busy, and I just didn't feel like writing...**

* * *

They dropped into the kraang facility. Sneaking past Mrs. Campbell, they knocked out a Kraang, and took its elevator key. Riding up the elevator, they heard corny music. The four brothers covered their ears and groaned. Mikey complained, "Ugh. Kraang must have a weird taste for music." They arrived to the tenth floor. "Alright, this is where we split ways. April, where's the portal?" Leo asked. "Straight ahead and to the left. Then take a right at the next turn." April instructed.

As usual, Donnie was fascinated by the technology the Kraang made. "Man, this is so cool! Even if they are trying to take over the world…"

Leo left Donnie to his fascination. He was focused on keeping everything in check. "In, and out. In and out," he thought.

They turned left, sticking to the shadows. "I don't think we've ever been to this part of TCRI," Leo observed. "The Kraang must've noticed," Donnie thought.

They turned right and saw the partially made portal. They hopped up to the ceiling. "Woah." Traag, the lava mutant, was guarding the portal. "Donnie! Do you think they have a force field?" Leo asked, concerned. Donnie replied, "Hmmm… Nah. They don't have it working, so there's no reason for a force field—yet. Leo sighed. "Whew. Let's get to work."

Donnie was almost done when the alarm went off. "REALLY MIKEY! Ugh…Leo! Keep me covered!" "Got it!" Leo replied, after taking out a few Kraang. Donnie snipped a wire, and voila! He was done. "Leo, let's get out of here!"

Raph and Mikey had just finished ripping up the paper. Apparently, the Kraang had spotted them while patrolling the area. After Raph pulverized the two Kraang dumb enough to stay and fight. "DUDE!" Mikey whined, "You didn't let me get one!" "BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE TO TRIP THE ALARM!" Raph said, furious.

Mikey kept whimpering, but didn't say a word. They ran to the rendezvous point. "Dude, we gotta go!" Mikey said. "They were supposed to be here!" Raph groaned, angry. "Let's just go! We'll meet them back at the lair." "Fine," Raph agreed.

* * *

**As you can see, I'm not a very good writer. Please add constructive criticism!**

**I don't own TMNT. Nick does.**


End file.
